Pirate
You may be looking for the related article: Corsair. The Pirate (Marine Thief in the Japanese versions) is an axe-wielding unit that usually promotes into Berserker. Combat Pirates have many similar stats to other axe wielders. They have characteristically high attack, and somewhat low defense, although not to the same extreme as the regular axe fighter. As with axe fighters, they are basically physical-wrecking balls, with high Strength and HP, but they have low Defense and notably low Resistance, and they sometimes have a lack of skill, which can also be a problem. Pirate's most notable characteristic is their ability to walk across water covered spaces. In the story, this is often called 'swimming', although they still have full use of their weapons and other items while in/on water. This ability can make the pirate unit quite useful as the only other units able to cross water are flying units with their own weaknesses. However, when crossing water, a pirate's movement is greatly decreased. They can only promote to Berserker in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, they can also promote to Warrior, given the ability to use Bows as well Axes, but they will no longer move on water. In the most recent Fire Emblem games such as Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the class overlaps with the Brigand class, which has gained the pirate's ability to swim. Pirates, like brigands, can destroy villages when they are an enemy unit. Notable Pirates Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Shadow Dragon *Darros - A pirate who wants to change his way of life *Gazzak - A member of the Galder Pirates who leads the attack on Talys *Gomer *Bathys Mystery of the Emblem and Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Gail Binding Blade *Geese - Younger brother of Geitz, who appears in this game's prequel. Rekka no Ken *Dart - One of Fargus' pirates who is heavily implied to be Dan, Rebecca's long-lost brother. The Sacred Stones *Possible Promotion for: Ross Path of Radiance *Havetti *Nedata - A mini-boss pirate that is non-recruitable, but somewhat notable for singing a pirate song and having honor. His class is bandit in-game. Trivia *In Rekka no Ken, there is a unit called Corsair who shares the Pirates' animation. They only appear at Linus' Four Fanged Offense. Gallery File:PirateTCG2.jpg|A Pirate in series 5 of the TCG. File:FE3 Pirate.png|Class portrait of the Pirate from Mystery of the Emblem. File:PirateGBAIcon.gif|Class portrait of the Pirate from the GBA versions of Fire Emblem. File:PirateDS.png|Class portrait of the Pirate from the DS versions of Fire Emblem. File:Pirate animation.gif|Battle animation of Dart, a Pirate from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:FE3 Pirate Map Sprite.png|Pirate map sprite from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Pirate FE12 Map Icon.png|Pirate sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Pirate FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Pirate sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo.